


BtVS Drabbles & Micro Fiction

by theemdash



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Banter, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Episode Related, Episode: s06e19 Seeing Red, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 07, Season/Series 08, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theemdash/pseuds/theemdash
Summary: A collection of BtVS drabbles and short fiction.To Torture You— Buffy & Spike, Season 5In Your Dreams— Buffy & Xander, technically Season 8, but can easily fit within TV continuityYou'll Never Know It— Spike, Season 7 (episode related for "Seeing Red," angst around canonical character death)





	1. To Torture You (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stake-outs get pretty boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** "to torture you" 
> 
> **Dedication:** for Crystal

"So, Goldie Locks, when is this demon supposed to arise?"

"I don't know. _Soon._ " Buffy flipped her hair, idly considering butchering it.

"When? Now?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at Spike. " _Soon._ " Spike is trying to drive her insane; she knows it.

"Five minutes? Fifteen minutes?"

"I don't know. Tonight! At some point tonight!" 

Spike raises his hands defensively. "All right, all right. Sheesh." A moment passes in silence and Buffy's eyes slide closed in relief.

"So, that's before midnight, right? Because after would be morning."

She groaned, "Why are you doing this?"

"To torture you," he sang with a smile.


	2. In Your Dreams (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buffy tells Xander about kissing him in her dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Buffy and Xander (as friends or as a pair), comics and geekery

"Dreaming about me, huh?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"Oh, come on." Xander's punch landed on the bag, hard enough that Buffy had to hang on. "Everyone needs a little masturbatory fantasy. There _was_ masturbatory-ness?"

"Lack of masturbatory-ness," Buffy denied with a wrinkled nose.

"Too bad." Xander kicked the bag, totally in better shape than even he knew. "Because you and me? It's fairly hot. I'm talking Jean-and-Wolverine-on-the-table hot."

Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I hate that movie and yet I'm wearing out the DVD at the one point."

"I didn't say anything."

Xander punched again, the silence lingering. "Can we pretend I didn't either?"

Buffy grinned. "And my dream?"

"When I'm tortured it's name and rank only."

"Mmm, torture, bondage," Buffy teased.

"Masturbatory fantasy?"

Buffy smirked. "In your dreams."


	3. You'll Never Know It (G)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike finds out what happened at the end of "Seeing Red" . . . about four months later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to supercheesegirl for betaing duties.

It's a rainy day when I finally find out you're gone; they didn't tell me right away. I made some off-hand comment about you. Buffy dropped her eyes, shuffled her feet, and then mumbled that you were dead. Willow quietly left the room. 

I wasn't here for your funeral—half way round the world, entirely round the world, whatever—and then I spent 3 months crazy, all for Buffy. Which was bloody stupid because I should have been crazy for grief over you.

I'm sorry it took me so long to get here.

You smiled at me, always, and made me feel normal, alive—like I was there and mattered and wasn't just a sodding walking corpse. I didn't know I'd want that—need that—from you. You witches were so happy that I never thought about disrupting it. 

I asked—once—about you. I figured Dawn would be the most sympathetic, the least likely to give a sarcastic retort or to laugh when the words hit me. She said she had found you, but Willow watched you die. I punched the wall; scared Dawn enough that her lip quivered even though the rest of her didn't. 

You know it took Will a day to track Warren down? A _day_. She had all that power and yet she lacked the one essential skill of a predator. Then she killed him, snuffed out his life in moments. There was torture, screaming, and pain (I get that more from Willow's face, her hesitation with magic), but nothing lasting. All that power and she let him _die_. Willow wasn't really evil—she was in it, yeah, but evil, really evil? Warren should have been insane, tortured until begging for his life, and then forced to live forever. He could have been turned into the monster he longed to be—damned forever—but Willow let him die.

I wouldn't have.

I know something about evil. You don't—didn't—that's what I loved about you. You could see it, but you didn't _know_ it.

I'm almost glad you died because now you'll never know it, never know me, and you'll keep smiling at me because you don't know how often I dream of torturing Warren, or how often I bleed in anger over what I didn't know I should want, or how often I wake up with your name on my lips. 

Tara.


End file.
